Succubus Misfortunes
by succubus tales
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is a talented succubus, freshly arrived to Shreveport. She's told to present herself to the Sherriff of Area Five, expecting him to be able to accept and endure her presence in town. They have no intention of mingle their businesses but when other supernatural creatures begin to die around them, they have no choice but join forces and work together.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

The night was cold and dark, but the weather didn't faze me much, I'd lived through out very different climatic phases and places. I turned the corner of the street and noted that farther down, hidden by mundane households and businesses, stood the bar I was told to come to.

Flashing neon-lights adorned the façade, it blinked "_Fangtasia_" at every couple of seconds and the rest of the scenario went along with the vibe. The walls were black and with no windows whatsoever, the door was tightly closed and it was built out of dark, thick wood. It appeared ordinary – in a dangerous, deviant way – but judging by the massive amount of vehicles in the parking lot, it was a pretty popular bar.

I already knew that, of course, that's why Cedric sent me here. It was a formality, really, since there was no need for me to answer or give any justification to vampires – of all creatures – but I was in his area and I'd be staying here for a while so it was just a way to prevent any pain in the ass I might have if I'd ever came across the Sherriff or one of his minions unnoticed.

The Sherriff of the Area Five was told to have a fierce reputation, and for what I gathered among my own bosses, he actually lived up to expectations. He was menacing, cunning, ingenious, intelligent, fearless, breathtakingly beautiful and an unforgettable lover – or so I heard. The last ones I couldn't abide for, since I'd never seen him, but the others characteristics seemed plausible to me. One doesn't live for so long without some essentials traits.

My heels clicked on the cemented floor just before I reached the entrance, I extended my arm ready to knock when it flung open, blasting me with a hot breeze that came from the inside. It smelled of alcohol, several layers of perfumes, candles, humans and immortals. I didn't have a sense of smell as good as the vampires, actually mine was pretty regular, but in places such as this one the evidence between species was too big not to notice.

At least to every supernatural creature like me.

A gorgeous blond stepped in front of me, eyebrow raised, lips pursued in a straight scorning line. Her hair was so light it looked almost as pale as her skin. The outfit she was wearing was slightly overdone with extra clingy spandex and leather material and her makeup was bordering on over-the-top gothic style. Still, she was remarkably beautiful.

I eyed her carefully, fully aware of the up and down inspection she was giving me with her gaze. I stood still, not forcing my entrance but holding my place gracefully.

"What are you?" She snarled after, clearly, not recognizing what I am.

It was funny really, for such timeless creatures of darkness, vampires could be truly self-centered and oblivious to the underworld and the creatures that inhabit it. Such as myself.

I gave her a seductive smile, I was good at that, I knew it wouldn't sort any kind of effect – even if she was attracted to me, she didn't know what I was so she wouldn't take the risk of falling over my charms – but I decided to put my expertise at practice anyway.

"Is the Sheriff here?" I asked calmly, still smiling.

Her perpetual raised eyebrow rose even further. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard," I complied. "But I'd prefer to talk to your boss. Is he here?" I wasn't being pushy or mean or even arrogant. My voice was even and serene.

She studied me for a while, silence and awkwardness gathering around me, I was starting to feel like a science project being analyzed but just before I could say something about it, she took a step back. "Wait here." She barked before speeding away, probably to meet her boss.

I sighed, I knew this wasn't going to be pleasant, vampires are mistrustful creatures and meeting someone out of their knowledge range wasn't very agreeable with them. I grew almost nervous, it was stupid really because no harm could come to me. Even if they didn't like my being here or didn't accept my purpose, they weren't allowed to cause me any injure.

I was a servant of Hell, so to speak, and though they stay out of our businesses most of the time, even vampires had to abide by some rules.

I was sick of waiting, shifting my weight from one foot to another, I ponder the possible outcomes for tonight's encounter. I even considered walking away – though I knew Cedric would nag me tremendously about it – but just before I could make that decision, the blond appeared again.

"Follow me." She stated, not bothering with pleasantries or warm receptions. I nodded and did as told, retracing each footstep she gave.

We walked out of the entry – where a large, tall bouncer stood eyeing us suspiciously – and onto the ample bar. It was packed. Sweaty, greedy bodies grinned against each other, anxious to attract attention to themselves. They were flaunting to the vampires, hoping one would pick them up over the others. Sex was written in everyone's features – mortal or not. Everyone wanted to get score.

Vampires were pretty popular among some groups of humans, ever since they came out of the coffin, society seems to have warmed up fairly well to their existence and because of it they are quite coveted. People want to try or simply see just how different they really are.

I felt immediately out of place, clearly, the dress-code was elastic and metallic fabrics that even made me uncomfortable. I was completely out of place. Not that I wasn't with a beautiful outfit – because I always was since that was required of me – but I was too classy for this place.

A simple, silky white dress with red flowery forms, clung to my curves tastefully. The straps were thin, the neckline a perfectly acceptable V, the hem reaching humbly just above my knees. My hair was loose with wild but shaped curls and my makeup was pretty nonexistent. The heels were the only thing that could board the slutty side because they were fairly high, strapless and red.

Regardless of knowing that I looked good, I was being given side-glances by the patrons that had no problems showing their distaste for my garments, and especially the women – but that could also be due to envy and fear that I might stole their preys.

Finally, after crossing the entire dance floor, my guide stopped. I followed her lead and did the same. When she stepped out of my way I saw we were standing in front of a lonely booth, private from praying eyes. A figure stood there, stoically still, and glancing over I had absolutely no doubt that I was before Area Five's Sherriff.

The rumors held no justice though because there were no fair words to describe that man's beauty. He was sit but I could tell he was incredibly tall, his form was muscular and built and but overly so. For moments I wondered if the Greek sculptors had taken his body as their model and inspiration.

He looked like a statue too, immovable, no expression whatsoever but vampires were good at that. They always held to their poker faces, able to mask their feelings stunningly well.

His eyes brighten ever so slightly when he took in my figure but he showed no signal of interest at all. Not that I wanted him to. _Obviously_.

I was unsure if I should speak or simply wait for him to acknowledge me. I opted for the latter. I didn't want to appear intimidated or nervous. The three of us stood there quietly, ignoring the blasting music that came out of the stereos and the confusion of bodies that was mingling behind us. Finally after a nerve-wrecking eternity passed by the Sherriff leaned closer, prompting his elbows on the table, raising his brow just like his subject.

"What are you?" He asked as well. His voice was hoarse and sultry. Deep and low. It sent a shiver down my spine and it wasn't out of fear either. I pushed those thoughts away hastily.

"Sookie Stackhouse." I extended my arm to shake his hand but then smacked myself mentally for that lapse of judgment. Vampires didn't shake hands.

Still, the Sherriff extended his hand too, gripping mine ever so lightly. His skin was cold but smooth and when his fingers brushed my heated flesh and I couldn't help the wave of pleasure that was sent through me. Again, I shook myself internally and pushed those miserable thoughts aside.

"Eric Northman." He stated coolly. And added nothing more. We resumed to our silence, the blond never leaving our side. Though she was just as still as her master, I could recognize her signs of impatience.

They were waiting for me to speak, to present my reasons to being here, what I wanted. It was understandable since I was the one looking for them in the first place. I exhaled quietly and decided to speak.

"Are you the Sherriff of Area Five?"

Eric's eyebrow rose again, I was aware of their divisions and system, yet he couldn't identify me. "I am." He conceded after a while.

"Cedric sent me here." At the mention of the demon's name, both vampires' head wiped around and stared at each other for a minute, before Eric motioned me to seat down.

I sat opposite to him on the booth and noted that it was quite spacious and comfortable. The blond moved a bit but otherwise continued glued to our side.

"Do you want something to drink?" Eric asked doing the host job a bit more graciously. I knew he was just doing that because he was intrigued and not out of the kindness of his heart, but I smiled regardless.

I decided to put my charms at work. This is what I do and I'm good at it. I determined myself to do it with these vampires as well, I was capable and I wanted to prove just that. My lips stretched upwards in a sensuously slow motion. I showed just a bit of teeth but not too much because I wanted to maintain the erotic shyness of a half smile.

It seemed to work just fine because both creatures' eyes turned sharply bright and I heard the sound of their fangs popping down.

"No," I whispered in a honey, sulfurous tone. "Thank you."

More silence fell, though this time I was sure the vampires were suffering a bit. I needed to be more forthcoming if I wanted them to accept my presence in their area without raising problems.

"My presence here is a courteously gesture." I explained in the same low voice. I knew they could hear me just fine and I wasn't keen on sharing my businesses with other strangers too.

"Oh…" Eric's eyebrow was still raised. "I see the demon has plans in my area..."

I didn't drop my smile but I was slightly taken back by how perspicacious he was. I guess what everyone told was really true. He was smart as hell.

"Yes." I complied firmly.

"And you are involved in them." It wasn't a question; he was stating that with all the certainty in the world, due to his high powers of deductions. To say I was impressed was putting it mildly.

"Yes." I offered again. I was too speechless to develop my answers further.

"I see, so you are presenting yourself to me because you are going to stay in my area and the demon wants you to be left alone on while conducting your businesses." Again I was rendered to silence. _Yep, it was pretty much that._ But before I could agree to it, he leaned even closer through the table, his blue eyes boring intensely into mine, enabling me to tear away my gaze. "What are you?" He asked again, with a tone that left no doubts that I should answer directly this time.

And so I did. "I'm a succubus."

If vampires were more expressive I'd swear they would gasp loudly. They heads wiped around to look at each other once more and I was sure that a non-spoken conversation was taking place just under my nose. I couldn't blame them though, so I just stayed put, letting the information sink in.

It was the blond woman who spoke next. "You mean as in a creature that seduces men and sucks away their life energy?"

They were clearly too stunned with this recognition so I nodded slowly, giving them space to accept it. "Exactly as that."

"Wow," The blond breathed. It was the only extravagant reaction I'd get, it seemed. "I didn't know you existed."

"That's a bit arrogant, don't you think?" It was my turn to raise eyebrows. _Vampires_, I snarled to myself. Always self absorbed.

"I've never met any." Eric complied as well. His eyes held fascination in them but otherwise he was as cool as ever.

"That means nothing," I said a little annoyed at their presumption. "Just because you never saw it, doesn't mean it's not out there."

"I've been around for a long time." Eric argued matter-of-fact, as if that would explain it all.

"So have I." I bit back, growing more and more irritated at their _we-know-it-all_ demeanor.

"Hmm," He mused to himself for a moment. I could tell the blond was still too astonished to say anything else but Eric seemed to take the news fairly well, considering the situation. "And what will you be doing here in Shreveport?"

"Seducing men and sucking their life energy away." I said boldly but with a certain tone that left little to question.

He tapped his long fingers on the table, for a while no one said anything else. Eric was smart enough to not push the matter further seeing as it I wasn't going to reveal anything more than that.

"And you are here just to let us know you'll be wandering around." Again, it could have been a question – an obvious one – but he said like a confident statement.

"Exactly," I supplied. "I think its best if you are aware that a new creature is entering your Area. I'll obviously keep myself to my business and not interfere with you in any way. I hope the same courtesy."

Eric studied me for a while, silently evaluating the situation. I could tell he wasn't trusting me or the fact I was only here to allure poor men into a forbidden escapade but he said nothing about that. He was probably going to investigate me without my knowledge or consent after I left. But that was all part of their natures and like I said, one doesn't survive for so long without some wisdom and precaution.

"Well, of course." He spoke at last. It was his turn to smile and I wondered for a minute if he wasn't an incubus himself. My insides twisted at the sight. "I'm sure we'll make it work."

I didn't want to stay behind so I regained my smile and composure, playing it even more sensually this time. "I certainly hope so." I breathed sultrily.

"Me too." He confessed, a devious expression crossing his face. "I guess we have a lot to learn about your kind. I'll be happy to have you around anytime."

I'd be happy to be around Eric all the time too. He was just too gorgeous for his own good. I fought those thoughts once more. "I'll be working mostly but I appreciate the offer." I really couldn't get involved with another immortal, even if just sexually, there are too many complications in a relationship of that sorts and I was here with define purposes.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" Eric tried again, still smiling, still turning my insides in jelly.

"No, thank you. I should get going." Or else I may end up on this booth table with your naked body hovering mine and that isn't wise.

"Of course," Eric complied nodding his head slowly. "You have men to seduce, I suppose. Well, in any case, you have men right here, feel free to seduce them if you want."

I knew what he was doing, he wanted to see me in action, learn more about me. He was good, I could give him that. I shook my head, biting my lip to hide the chuckle I wanted to let out.

"Men around here want vampires to seduce them."

"I'm sure a succubus could allure them just the same." Eric eyed me defiantly, fire burning intensely in his cold eyes.

I smirked and got up the most gracious way I could muster. I picked up the purse I settled on the table. "I'm sure too." I agreed confidently. _That,_ I knew for a fact. These men may want a creature with fangs but they wouldn't be able to resist my charms for long.

"Pam will walk you out." Eric offered. I looked at the blond vampire. _Pam_. Strangely enough that name suited her just perfectly. She looked like a Pam. She also looked like she had just seen a ghost. Or a succubus. I wanted to laugh but I held it inside.

"No need," I waved my hand off turning away from them before something non-planned could happen. "I know the way out."

I didn't stick around much longer after that, if they answered to that I was already on the move, unable to hear it. My exterior might have appeared to be all cool and confident and seductive but inside I was actually trembling with the energy rush and the nervousness that I was experiencing.

Vampires could be nerve-wrecking creatures, that's for sure. And this Eric guy was all too wise and devious to be any good. I should stay away. I had done my part – presented myself to them, made my presence and intentions known – I could only hope they did their and stay out of my hair.

I wasn't sure I was going to be able to control myself around that man. He awaked some urge in me that made me both anxious and excited. He aroused me just by staring at my face. That was hard to fight.

And after all, I'm just a succubus. Controlling my urges isn't my best trait.

I sighed when I got to the street, welcoming the fresh air and the chilly wind. I walked towards my hotel, tracing my goals on my head; I needed to find a house to stay and something to do. It's not like I needed to work to sustain myself but I didn't appreciate staying put all day and doing nothing productive. I liked mundane, boring professions. It made me feel more close to my humanity.

It wasn't very late, I could have followed Eric's advice and go on to seduce men, but I wasn't really feeling like it. And besides, I still had pretty good energy since my stash was almost full. I decided to go to bed and simply try not to think about that vampire sheriff that was already haunting my thoughts.

For everyone's sake I just hoped we wouldn't cross paths any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and supporting. This is a new take on SVM and it differs **a lot** from the original – plot and characters wise – but I hope it can grow into you as well.

I appreciate everyone who's taking time to follow my story and giving me some feedback. It does mean a lot. So, again, thank you.

**2**.

_The street is nice_, I mused to myself, while calmly approaching the set of blocks I was seeing. After a deep search of a couple of days worth, I came up with some alluring options of houses I'd be interested in. They all stood in the middle of town because for some indisputable reason I wasn't fond of the suburbs and their ways of life. It just seemed too homogeneous for me. After a while of existence you'd start craving for innovation as well.

I had been visiting the apartments I gathered since yesterday and still wasn't completely sold on any of them. This was another one and all I had left to see. I stopped at the entrance of the building and noted that it wasn't very big. In fact, it was a set of individual apartments, compacted and close to each other. It wasn't very modern, the façade was kind of old and the stony walls had seen better days, yet it somehow it oozed a comfortable, familiar vibe that I'd prefer to any ultra-conceptual condo I might find.

I glanced down at my watch, I was early by fifteen minutes but I'd been lying around the hotel's suite for far too long, so I came along even if I knew the landlord would only appear at five p.m. sharp. I examined the perimeters, the neighborhood wasn't overly populated which was just fine with me. I wasn't keen on sharing my lifestyle with a lot of preying eyes.

I noted with satisfaction that by the end of the street, just before the corner, stood a small café that looked rather cozy and appealing. I was somehow addicted to caffeine so that seemed like the perfect set-out for me.

After a while of analyzing the details I heard a car approach. Looking back I noticed it was a truck and it stopped just before the building. The man parked the vehicle carefully and stepped out of it hastily. It wasn't five p.m. just yet, but it was close enough.

He stiffened when he saw me on the sidewalk, lazily leaned against a wall, curiously observing him. If he was caught on surprise because I looked good or because he sensed that I was some supernatural being I couldn't know, but it shocked the hell out of me too, finding that my possible landlord wasn't merely human either.

I was just better at masking my emotions than him. Clearly.

The man came to me, cautiously stepping forward, as if making sure I wouldn't bolt or anything. I straightened up but otherwise stood put, allowing his confidence to grow by itself. I took the chance to watch his appearance. He wasn't bad-looking. Quite on the contraire, he was somewhat cute in a manly way – or at least as cute as a grown man can be – and though he wasn't much taller than me, his physique was clearly well-built. There was a day's worth stubble on his face and his hair was a golden mess of reddish strands.

Finally he stood next to me. "Hi there," He drawled, rubbing his palms on his warned jeans. "I'm Sam Merlotte."

Sam extended me his hand and I didn't miss a beat, shaking it firmly. "Sookie Stackhouse."

"So, you're here to see the house?" The question was kind of redundant and obvious but Sam was clearly stressed and I didn't know which of the options was making him uneasy so I just smiled fully aware of the impact of my charms on any male.

"Yes. I'm new in town but I'll be staying for while, figured I might get for a place of my own in the meantime. Are you from around?" Producing a conversational ambience wasn't hard for me. In fact my succubus nature implied just that, so I was glad to see that the wrinkles of concern around Sam's eyes slowly giving away to smiley ones.

"No, I'm from Bon Temps. It's a small town close to the city, I have a business there so it didn't make any sense to live elsewhere."

"Seems reasonable," I agreed with a dazzlingly smile. "And what do you do for a living?"

His hand flew to the back of his head, scratching it absently. "I own a dinner. It's _Merlotte's_. I know that's not a very original name but, um, it made sense at the moment."

"Still makes sense now," I reassured while following him. Sam opened the door to the building and guided me towards the house I was going to see. "Sound's like an interesting job." I supplied too. And I really thought so – interacting with people was always eventful to say the least.

He chuckled and let me inside the apartment. "I can assure you that it's not."

I assessed the house quietly. It wasn't very big but it had a spacious living room, with a large window and a fireplace by the corner; there was a sofa full of pillows in the center of the division and a little table next to it filled with old magazines and such. The walls were a fading blue that would be almost white if not for the slight sparkle of color when the light pressed to it. There were a couple of bookshelves leaned against the walls and a round dinning-table with four wooden chairs on the left side. The decoration was pretty minimalistic but I could make it work.

"How can it not?" I recovered the earlier conversation. "People are always unpredictable and different, I'm sure it's not a monotonous job."

"Well," Sam made a gesture with his hand and took me to the bedroom. The division was neither big nor small but the bed was surprisingly large. The same color stood on the walls and the same non-existent decoration predominated. I was okay with that though. "You'd be surprise, some folks are pretty predictable and dully."

No, I wouldn't be surprise at all, especially considering what I already seen during my time but I didn't say that. I just nodded and agreed that it was possible but it was still better than an office job. Sam thought so too, and after a bit more of small talk, we were in the living-room again.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, clearly apprehensive. "I know it's not glamorous or anything but you can change whatever you feel like it as long as the house still stands on its own."

He was trying to joke around the matter but I could tell he was nervous. Again I didn't know the reason, it could be because he realized I wasn't just a regular human or because I was too attractive or simply because he really wanted this place rented.

"I like it," I said truthfully. "Mainly it's because there's a small café on the end of the street and I find the surroundings of the house just as important as the place itself. But I'm okay with this and I'd like to rent it."

The biggest grin split Sam's face in two and his eyes shone brighter. "That's great! I'll come up with a contract by tomorrow and you can move afterwards."

"Sure, should I meet you here?"

"Do you prefer another place?"

"No, here is just fine. I'll move right away."

"Sounds good." His hand extended in a friendlier way than before but he kept it polite. After another complete tour we left the house and a couple of asserted, Sam retrieved to himself deep in thought.

I was wondering too. I could feel he was some kind of supernatural being too but I couldn't figure out _what_ specifically. Succubus just had the ability to sense others' auras and distingue if they were simply humans or more. His aura was strong and it felt like a bright sunny day with smell of nature all around. When we got to the street Sam smiled kindly and scratched his neck in the same absent way as before.

"I, er, tomorrow I'll have to work all day. I can only make it here at night… if that's okay with you." The same nervousness possessed him. He was definitely cute.

"It's fine with me. What time?" I worked more at night too so I was okay with that. It gave me enough time to find a companion. My levels of life were still stable but I had a feeling I'd need all the energy I could muster so I'd have to hunt for another man.

"Nine?" Sam's voice was reticent and almost trembling, I felt bad for him. It was probably my succubus charm that was entrancing him so much. It worked better in humans but supernaturals were affected by it too.

I glanced down at my attire. Again, it was classy and I knew I looked good, that was kind of a consequence of my job, but I tried to be simple and not get over the top since I had no intention of getting down and dirty with any landlord – just to avoid complications.

A smooth ivory blouse was tucked neatly under a black tight skirt that matched my pumps. A straight ponytail pulled the long hair out of my face and, once more, I went for pretty basic make-up. Still, Sam seemed quite smitten with my looks.

"Nine." I agreed with a nod and a smile of my own. I turned around and walked down the street towards the café I saw earlier. I waved off to Sam on the way but didn't stick around to see his response. I was just glad to have a house of my own. Now I only needed a human job.

* * *

"Oh, Jonathon, that's so good." I felt like giggling but forced my amusement to go away. Jonathon was really making an effort into this encounter so the fault wasn't his, I was the one who wasn't feeling it.

I was actually kind of bored – or at least as bored as a woman can get with a penis shoved inside her; my victim was a nice man from a small town somewhere around Shreveport that came to the city for an unforgivable bachelor party and was getting just exactly what he wished for.

Cheating on his fiancée wasn't probably on his plans but I managed to seduce him regardless, and now here we were, consuming the union. The holier the guy, the more energy I'd get and this one was practically a saint. He went to church every Sunday, studied hard to get a well-paid job, worked as a volunteer in a hospital entertaining kids, had a steady relationship with his girlfriend from high-school whom he never betrayed. That is, until now.

Sometimes I feel awful about my purpose, I keep stealing time of another person's life, and I steal it to those who probably don't deserve it. Sure, they succumb to temptation with me but I'm a really powerful persuader and it isn't fair to expect a simple, oblivious creature to fight the mystical attraction I wield on them.

Other times, though, I'm so pissed at the world and my fate and my eternity of damnation that I turn my frustration on my hunts and only settle on the best of the best, which obviously makes my bosses very happy. Every corrupted soul is a win for them. And my goal – in their eyes – is to make sure I bring every good man towards the path of Hell.

Still and regardless of my rowdy dilemma I'm forced to bed human men out of necessity. Survival necessity. If I don't suck life out of others, I don't have life on my own. It's a tricky complicated thing that implies a lot of metaphysics I don't want to think about. Some moments I don't really understand it myself.

And so here I was, in some sleazy hotel room, giving this poor guy the fuck of his live. And the saddest thing was: I was faking it. He wasn't really that great and I wasn't really that in to it. My screams and wiggles and incentives made him think otherwise and I could tell he was having the best time possible. That was the minimum though – since I was stealing away years of his existence and all.

"Oh god!" I panted almost realistically. Jonathon was nothing if not enthusiastic. "Please don't stop." This was just a tactic, I knew it would drive him wilder and possibly make him _actually_ stop. Which was just what I was hoping for. "Don't stop…" I moaned louder just to make the point cross faster.

Indeed it worked, he came with a roar and a loud gasp after one more slam into me. Weak, Jonathon fell in the bed with a limp body. I started to feel bad about the situation but quickly pushed the thoughts away. He was feeling weaker because of all the energy I took from him and I could do nothing about it.

"Oh my…" He said between heavy pants, too tired to keep his eyelids open. "That was… amazing."

"I know," I purred, though in reality, I didn't know because I didn't truly enjoy it. "Well, I have to go." Jumping out of bed I collected my scattered clothes and started to put them on before he could fight our imminent departure.

"Wait…" Jonathon tried to move but was clearly too exhausted to manage that. "Don't you… wanna?"

He didn't finish, his voice was growing sleepier by the second and I was thankful for that. I don't like to make apologies about my leavings. "Sorry sweetie," I breathed kindly before putting my shoes and exiting quietly through the door.

I made it to the elevator and checked my phone for messages – I had none. Cedric had yet to come and give me instructions of what, exactly, he expected me to accomplish in Shreveport (of all places in the world). He was an archdemon and my boss. He sent me here for some reason but I wasn't yet totally sure of my role on it.

Calling a cab, I gave the driver the instructions to get to my new place since I already had my bags with me. I had brought them to the hotel so that I could go from there to the house and meet with Sam without unnecessary stops.

It wasn't nine yet when I arrived to the front of the building so I wasn't surprised to see the landlord wasn't there.

I gave the driver some bills and told him to go away but he refused to leave me alone in such a dangerous area at this time of the night. I rolled my eyes at him, there was no need for that, in reality I knew he didn't want to leave me alone because he was with a hard-on just from looking at me and was expecting to get lucky.

It wasn't his fault though, I had gotten a refill of life moments ago and when that happens, succubus' attraction powers go over the roof and there is an insanely connection – like an invisible glow – that appeals to all creatures, but especially, to mortals.

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else sweetie?" The cab-driver insisted again, passing his hand through the steering wheel in a manner he obviously thought sensual. "It looks like you've been stood up."

I groaned. "Look, I wasn't stood up, okay? I'm meeting my landlord not a date and he's probably late because he's working."

"So, do you want to go on a date afterwards?"

"Aren't you working or something?"

He shrugged his shoulders and had the audacity of licking his thin lips. "I'm kind of my own boss here. I can do what I want."

I recognized the innuendo he was trying to put in his words but I just shuddered and looked away. I wasn't happy about the set-out either. Sam was beyond late now and I was getting a little irritated, I had already checked-out of the hotel I was in, and the night was a bit too cold to just stand outside a building forever.

"How is it going to be?" He tried again, wiggling his brows. I was about to snap angrily at the man for making the situation all the worst, when my phone ringed loudly on my purse. It was so unexpected it made me jump.

The ID was unknown but I figured it should be Sam since I had given him my contacts yesterday and he was the only one with reasons to call so late.

As soon as I picked up, I got my confirmation. "Hello?"

"Sookie?" He asked nervously. I sighed deeply, the whole thing was getting under my nerves and the fact that I still felt somewhat guilty for stealing a guy's life-time wasn't helping the matter.

"Yes." I answered a bit crisply.

"This is Sam here… I'm, um, so sorry. I know we were supposed to meet and all but I was about to leave when, er… it just kind of happened something. Folks started to get agitated and a nasty brawl took place. I got stuck. I'm so sorry, Sookie. I just, er, don't know what you want right now…" His rambling told me he was probably being genuine so I took a deep breath to calm myself.

I wanted the house and I had fallen in love with the small café so I just went with the most logical option. "That's okay. Where's your diner? I'll go there, sign the papers and you can give me the key."

"Are you sure? I mean, we can schedule for another time if you want."

"I'm sure. Now tell me where that place is. Wait… just give the address to the taxi-driver." I passed the phone to my harasser and he avidly took it from me, brushing his greasy fingers on mine longer than necessary.

I entered the car again and waited for the instructions to be given. After a couple of minutes the driver gave me the phone back and grinned even more deviously than before.

"I guess you need me after all." He stated proudly.

"I guess I do. Do you know where it is?"

"Merlotte's? Sure, I heard about it and your landlord gave good directions." The pervy smile never left his lips and it was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"What are you waiting for, then? Let's go."

"Oh, sure. I'm just happy that you're sticking around longer. Bon tempts is still a little stretch from Shreveport."

A shiver ran down my spine, now I got the mischievous grin and the pervert glint in his dark eyes. He was content to have another hour to stare at my breasts and thighs. Sighing I looked out of the window and tried to absorb myself in my own head.

* * *

The journey wasn't as bad as I expected. Cad-driver, whose name I learned to be Will, didn't pester me as much as I brazed myself for, and instead only made small comments and bad flirts about my presence in both his taxi and his city. I did okay with that and through the way he also felt comfortable enough to share his political and social views about all number of random things, sometimes even making interesting notes about the vampirical community of Shreveport.

I absorb it all but he didn't push for my participation and I didn't offer it freely either.

Merlotte's stood close to a freeway at the outskirts of a small town, literally in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by large trees and silent nature, with only a few roads and paths giving access to it. Still, it seemed pretty busy too considering the number of cars that occupied the parking-lot.

Temptingly I stepped out of the taxi, and reached the inside of my purse to get another set of bills that I handle to Will, no waiting to hear how much I actually owned him.

"Thank you," I said and was actually surprised to realize how much I meant it.

"Your welcome sweetie," He gave me one of his trademark pervert grins but I used to it by now. "Are you sticking around?"

"Huh?" I was too busy noticing the neon-sign to understand his question. The flashing lights immediately reminded me of _Fangtasia_ and I wonder briefly what it was with neon and the supernaturals around here.

"You know, after you sign your lease and all. Are you going to stay here?"

I gave him a solemn look. "I won't go out with you Will."

He only chuckled. "Hey, hope's the last one to die. But I mean it, you're still a good costumer, so I'm wondering if you won't need a ride back."

"I…" I had actually not considered it. Perhaps calling for another taxi had been my plan but thinking about it, it would take ages for another ride to come find me here, and I didn't want to wait so long. Regardless of the refill I had gotten from Jonathon I felt tired, mentally so. "You make a good point. Wait a bit, I'll… Hey!"

Will hopped out of the car with an impressive speed after parking it. I was about to chastise him about not listening to me but, as if predicting I would say something, he simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled ruefully again. "I ain't sticking around a car if I have a bar just across from me."

"You can't drink."

"I can drink. Just not an awful lot of alcohol."

It was my time to shrug, I didn't care as long as he did his job. Without accidents. "Suit yourself."

"Don't worry baby, I wouldn't dream of leave without you if that what concerns you."

I snarled but ignored him otherwise, we made a good team after all.

Without waiting for anything else, I stepped inside the diner. Some bells ranged and despite the high levels of noise coming from the inside, I felt as if time froze and everyone stopped as soon as I walked in. I groaned quietly, music was still blasting from an old jukebox but everything submerged in a deadly silence, all eyes turning to me and even though I wanted to pretend I wasn't the focus, there was no way around it.

"You're quite the commotion." Will whispered in my ear, suddenly standing by my side.

I took a step away from him, this would normally be my elemental, succubus craved attention and we could work any crowd lightening up any room, but right now I really just wanted to get home and so having to pull an extra effort and dazzle this oblivious patrons didn't feel the least appealing to me.

Still, I straightened my spine and held my chin high, and while glancing around I saw my attire couldn't have sidestep the local fashion more – even if I tried it. It struck me then that even if I wasn't a succubus these people would still be entranced by my presence.

I smoothed the wrinkles of my oceanic satin dress, it was sensual without a doubt but elegant as well, and leaned a little to Will. He may be a bit obnoxious but he was my support wheel right now. "You have no idea." I answered him before turning towards the bar and initiating my gracious walk.

Sam's eyes were trained on me just like the rest of his clients, tracing my steps, watching me carefully. Again it bothered me to not know if he was this affected by my looks only or the fact that he knew I was something else. Something more.

I sat at the bar counter and heard Will slide in the stool next to mine.

"Hey," I greeted, calling out on Sam before he could say something. "I'd have a Margarita please, and a… What do you want Will?" I batted my lashes and tried to give my taxi-driver a devious smile of my own.

Will caught on pretty well, his expression matching my own, and leaning forward on the counter not missing a beat, he declared, "I'll have a Rusty Nail."

I smiled to my landlord who only nodded in acknowledgment and turned around to prepare our drinks. I had almost certainty those were the finest cocktails anyone had asked around here but I didn't say anything about it.

"You're paying for this right?" Will chirmed in a little too happy about this situation.

Despite all, I laughed. My driver wasn't a bad company. In the taxi's dim lightening he seemed an average man but now I could tell he was actually kind of good-looking. He wore faded jeans and a dark rumbled shirt that went along with his personality, his hair was pitch black and his eyes equally dusky but with glints of color that made them both shinny and bright. His height was not quite 6' foot but close enough, and his built wasn't overly large or lean, just well made.

Behind all his pervert comments, Will was inoffensive, and I found out that his forthcoming attempts at flirtation were actually funny – in a nasty, twisted, dark way. That could seem weird at first but after a long time of existence, innovation and humor are quite entertaining.

"Sure, my treat." I agreed.

Sam served us the drinks and gave me a pointed look that showed he wanted to say something but wasn't sure of what. I ignored it, first I wanted to enjoy a bit of my night, things weren't going so well so far but I wanted to turn it around while I still could.

The diner slowly resumed to its normal life, people all around still watched us, but they tried to be less blunt about it. I was thankful for that because that way I could engage in my conversation better.

"What's your name?" Will asked candidly but in a low voice meant only for my ears. "You haven't been very forthcoming, you know."

"Sookie Stackhouse."

He nodded and grinned at me but didn't offer his last name. Just as well. I decided it was for the best.

Surprisingly, after a while, I noticed I was having a good time, Will the taxi-driver was a fun, blatant and no-shame kind of guy that actually managed to take my mind of Jonathon and all the years I stole from him. He also made me forget I was in a new, unknown town without a real motive – or least one I didn't know about.

Before coming here I was perfectly happy living in Seattle with an established life that included a nice job and a good house and a crucial group of friends. Then out of the blue I received a letter – an order – that announced my services were required here and like always, throughout the centuries, I had to conform myself and move without question. I knew there was something going on, there must be a reason to way I'm here, but so far I wasn't up to date with it. And it bothered me.

But Will, for now anyways, was proving to be a fine distraction. Sam kept eyeing me quietly, his posture clearly indicating he wanted to talk but I ignored it every time. It's not that I wanted him to pay for leaving me waiting but my mood was just too foul and I needed to change that first.

After a while though, I couldn't escape my fate. Sam leaned on the counter and whispered lowly if I could follow him to his office. Sure, I said, and explaining the situation to my driver and I got up and went to the back of the diner.

He guided us to a small room, stacked with papers and boxes and a wooden desk in the center. "So," He started. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way here, I didn't want to interrupt your date or anything… Things just got out of hand."

"That's okay," I breathed. I considered for brief moments if I should tell him Will wasn't my date or not, but I opted for the latter. No point in correcting him, I didn't want to give him any kind of hopes.

"Great," His voice was stiff and he appeared to be somehow uncomfortable. "Let me find the contract. I got a lawyer to do it, it's just the same as always, but I got it revised just in case something was off. Here…"

Sam handed me a few leaves, bind together by a staple, with a lots of paragraphs and clauses. I eyed it carefully first and then took my time reading it all in extreme detail. I re-read a couple of terms but found it agreeable with my needs.

"Seems fine to me. Where do I sign?"

All protocol was done quickly enough and that left us with an uncomfortable silence hanging between our bodies.

"So," I drawled not really sure of what to say. This was new even for me, normally I'd have no problem engaging in a conversation with anyone, but something was off with me lately. "I should probably go."

"Yeah, yeah… Of course, your date is waiting you." I nodded but ignored his attempts to find out if Will was indeed my date or not. If he was this interested in me, things wouldn't turn well, I couldn't have a normal relationship even if I wanted. "If you need anything, just give me a call and I'd go by the house."

"Sure." I smiled. "Thanks."

Without waiting for a reply I got out of the back and into the dinning room again. Another round of silence followed me but by now I was used to it.

"Hey, driver man," I breathed to Will when I got to the bar. "Time to go."

"Everything done?"

"Yep."

"Okay, let me go to the bathroom."

I nodded and dropped the money on the counter, enough to pay both drinks. I was getting too stared down, standing alone at the bar, so I thought it was best to wait outside. I waved Sam goodbye and went for my exit. Still, preying hungry eyes followed my moves but I ignored it once more.

The night was cold, cooler than when we first arrived. I regretted not bringing a jacket with me and ponder briefly if Will would note if I shape-shifted one.

One of the perks of being a succubus was our shape-shifting nature, we could assume whatever appearance we wished – or whatever appearance our victim wished – so we could make all fantasies come true, since that was ultimately our goal. Body shape-shifts were extenuating and energy draining too but small shiftings were easily done and that means we also have the ability to shape things that are in direct touch with us – say like our clothes, or hair, or make-up. That's way we always stood impressively handsome and groomed.

I was deliberating shifting a coat into my body but wasn't sure if my driver was perspicacious enough to notice it. By now I could tell his nature was canny and sly, so I wouldn't be surprise if Will had a thing for details.

I was getting just close to the taxi when I felt it behind me. A presence. A supernatural aura. An immortal one. His signature was cold and wither, it felt like a thousand little needles were prickling into my skin. I shivered and turned around too fast.

A vampire. And by his reaction he wasn't expecting my sensing him.

A sneaky bastard this one.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. I could have been nicer or at least politer, there was nothing that indicated me he was here to do any harm, but I wasn't in the mood for plays.

He snarled, his eyes black-bottomless, a half smile displayed on his features. "You're not human," He stated almost in wonder.

"No." There was no point in denying it.

"I have never seen nothing like it." I rolled my eyes at that. _Always presumptuous these guys_. For a minute I thought he was going to ask what I was but he refrained from that. "You glow."

"So it seems." My answers couldn't have been more bluntly than that. If this guy didn't pick up the clue that I wasn't down for a chit-chat then his intelligence should be questioned.

"Hmm," He breathed, inhaling deeply, no doubt scenting me. "It's attractive. You turned every head around back there, at the diner, all eyes were on you."

Again with the obvious. I decided he didn't even deserve an answer.

"Humans and supernaturals alike." He mused to himself, clearly finding this… _entertaining?_ I wasn't sure but I wasn't enjoying it myself.

"I have to go."

"Why? You're companion isn't here. He's driving, yes?"

So he had been watching me more intently than I thought. I fought another shiver, this guy was creepy. "He'll be back any minute."

"He doesn't do you justice. Your beauty deserves someone equally empowering. He's merely human, and a trickster too."

_Oh God_, I groaned internally, _not confessions of undying love at this time of the night_. "Well, I like him just fine."

"He does no justice at all." The vampire repeated stepping closer. Instantly I backed off but only managed a little more room, since my back hit the car, giving me no more space to maneuver out of this guy's grasp.

"Look," I said taking in an offensive position. I couldn't show fear. "I don't know what you want but I'm not interested either. I don't want anything to do with you so just go away and leave me be."

He promptly chose to ignore my reasoning. "I want you." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you'll want me too."

I scoffed. "I highly doubt that, now leave me alone."

His hand reached out to my face, stroking my cheek, cupping it. I recoiled in disgust. The look on his own face was beyond creepy. Whereas Will had been pervert but safely daunting this vampire was being simply frightening and, unsurprisingly, I could tell he wasn't the inoffensive type.

"No. You'll come with me." His fingers crept to the back of my neck and twirled into my hair, I tried to jerk away from his touch but his grip got more aggressive, clearly he wasn't pleased with my fighting back.

"Fuck you." I whispered in a deadly tone. I was being all cool about this, showing no fear at all, but inside I was trembling like flimsy autumn leafs. Vampires could be dangerous and this one seemed to fit the bill perfectly.

"Oh, I always liked feisty ones." His face hovered above mine and my skin crawled thinking about his lips nearer me. Out of impulse, and perhaps out of a death wish as well, I jerked my leg up and slammed it with all the force I had into my molester's groin. His reflexes were better than mine but this was unexpected enough to caught in off guard and like every other male, his dick was somewhat a sensitive part, and my move hurt him.

His hand loosed his grasp on my hair and I stepped aside as quickly as possible. He recovered too fast though because shoved me forcefully against the car before I had time to even blink.

"You bitch!" He snarled against my ear. "You're just making things worst."

I tried to fight him off, kicking and punching and biting whatever body part I could but nothing seemed to steer his determination of making me pay. He punched me too, _efficiently_, and kept slamming my body against the vehicle's surface in an attempt to make me stop the attack.

I even smiled, he was wrong if he thought I was just going to give up. "You're going to regret this." I warned as calmly as I could under the circumstances. "You have no idea of who I am."

He laughed, a crooked awful laugh that made the situation even worse. "Do you care to enlighten me?"

"No." I spitted in his face. Probably not my smoother course of action but hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

I could tell by the way he curled his fist and his lips turned into a sneer that he was about to provoke some major damage on my body but before any of us could do anything, the sound of a shotgun being charged brought my vampire to a halt.

Slowly, he turned his head around and as he did, I could tell two figures stood imperatively still in the dark with a shotgun point at both me and my attacker.

"Stop it Liam." Someone warned him. I recognize the voice as Sam's and sighed in relief.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" The vampire – whose name was now clear – didn't bother to hide his distaste.

"Yes. And you won't like it either." Sam was calm but his tone was wary and menacing. I was thankful for that. "These bullets are made of silver."

That made Liam take a step back. His hands dropped me and I almost collapsed to the ground but managed to catch hold on the car just in time. My legs were trembling but I refused to show weakness.

"I should guess." Liam told nonchalantly but his voice was deadly cold and his eyes were terrifyingly mean. "Well, then." He turned to me. "We'll meet again. And I'll make sure you don't have little helpers around to interrupt us."

"If you touch me again, I'll kill you." I stated defiantly. It was a bluff, it would quite difficult to kill a vampire – of all creatures – but I wanted to maintain my stance here.

Liam smiled unfazed by this all; with a nod to Sam he walked away, only he walked away in that vampire speed that didn't allow us to see where he went. I breathed in relief and fell forward, my legs finally succumbing to the pressure I was feeling.

The other man that stood next to Sam came running immediately towards me, picking me up gently. It was Will. I even managed to smile when I recognized him.

"How do you feel?" He asked kindly.

"Beaten up." I offered. Honestly I was feeling like a truck had pass over my body in a repeat motion but I didn't want to say that so explicitly.

"You're still pretty hot." He said mischievously, a devious glint in his eyes. "I'm still willing to go out with you. Or least have you in some carnally way."

Despite all that happen, I laughed, it was painful but it was what I needed. I knew Will was just trying to lift my mood and I was happy to find out he was being successful at that.

He laid me carefully in the back of the car and soon after I was set, my landlord came to us, a worried expression crossing his cute features. He run his hand through his reddish golden mane and looked me up and down evaluating the damages.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner. Will just step outside and when he saw and he came to me…" His words trailed off, his hands restless on his sides, his body language truly stressed. "I'm sorry Sookie."

"Hey, it's okay. It's not like you could have guessed I'd be molested by a vampire. Plus you did save me, so thank you."

Sam looked a bit less troubled but he still wasn't pleased with this layout. Well, neither was I, especially considering the pain I was under.

"I have to close the bar but I'll pass by the house tomorrow, see how you're feeling. If you need anything – anything at all – just call me. Okay?"

I nodded meekly, a sudden exhaustion rippling through my body, I closed my eyes tightly and faintly heard Will entering the car and start our journey back. The rest of the trip was a blur to me, I was lost in my own pain and fears. It had been a traumatic experience, the vampire couldn't kill me so easily – since I was immortal just like him – but that stop the whole thing from being quite dreadful.

"Hey there sweetie," Will breathed into my hair as he picked me up from the back seat and carried me towards my new house. "We're home." He didn't stop carrying me and instead picked up the key Sam gave me from my purse and entered as easily as if the place was his.

"You can…" I started but my voice was a bit hoarser than I expected.

"Shh, just rest."

And that was that.

Will laid me carefully on the bed, stripped me in a non-perversely way out of my dress – though I was sure he was getting a kick out of it – and covered me gently. He asked if I wanted to go to the hospital a couple of times but I refused to do so. I didn't have vampire healing skills but I'd recovered pretty soon too. In a couple of days all bruises and pain would be gone.

I think he brought all my bags and belongings inside and left them pilled on the living-room floor. I could never be more thankful. I wasn't in any condition to do it myself.

"Do you want me to stay a bit?" Will asked, his face serious but his eyes glinting treacherously. "Or perhaps all night?"

I wanted to chuckle but my throat was in too much pain. Instead I tried to grin, thought it came out more as a grimace. "You never give up, do you?"

"Never." He said ruefully but I could tell underneath the humor he was being honest.

"There's no need for you to stay. I'm fine," The look on his face told me he didn't believe that. I didn't believe it either but I also didn't want a half-stranger worrying over me so much. "Well, not totally fine but I'll be. Soon. So don't worry."

"That's hard not to do, you took a serious beat back there."

"Hey! I'm tough." I said defensively.

"Yeah, you are." He agreed easily, smiling kindly, his eyes wrinkling in honesty. "That was pretty badass of you. Still. That fucking vampire had no right, I'd kill him if I could. I even might if I ever see him again."

The truthful tone on his voice made me flinch. Somehow I knew, with all certainty, he was capable of doing that. I didn't want anything bad happening to Will, and especially not because of me, so I tried to sit up and talk gravellier.

"No. You can't do that, don't even think about those things. It's no good."

"Vampires aren't invincible."

"No, but they're a pain in the ass to kill."

"How do you know? Have you killed many?"

I grimaced and tried to smooth my features in the hopes of fooling him. "Of course not, that's crazy. I'm just saying there's no point in doing it, okay? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Yeah, but if he did that to you, he may do it to others. And what about girls that don't have friends with shotguns nearby?"

My heart tightened at his words, firstly because I related to those hypothetical girls and it was, indeed, a cruel thing to happen to anyone, but also because he referred to himself as my friend and as strange as it is, I really wanted that. I had no friends in here and I missed hanging out with someone.

"But just…" The words died down in my throat I didn't know what to say. "Don't do anything without me." I finally conceded. "If that bastard is going to get punished, I want to be there."

Will smiled at that, and ran a hand through my hair, patting it slightly. "That I can do."

He left me alone after that and it didn't take long for sleep to catch up with me. Before I knew it I was soundly drifting off to subconscious lands.

* * *

A loud band startled me awake. I jumped from bed in both fear and surprise. At first at thought it was just a dream but then another noise reverberated through the house. Someone was knocking on my door. Way too forcibly for my liking.

I got out of bed and pulled a silky robe that reached my mid-tight. I grimace when I saw the purplish marks on my skin. It was uglier than I thought.

Another bang made me hurry up, glancing at the clock I stated it was 5 in the morning and that made me even more suspicious. Who would be at my doorstep, aggressively calling to me, at this time in the night?

I got my answers when I peeked through the peephole. It was almost like a shock and I didn't know if I should be scared or thrilled.

"Open up." His voice demanded, just as low and dangerous as I remembered. "I know you're there."

Definitely scared, I decided, his tone was business-like and deadly serious. His visit couldn't be a good thing. I gulped and unlocked my door, thinking if I should be doing this or not. How could I know he wouldn't try to kill me if I invited him in?

"Hey." I whispered after the door opened up. I leaned against it partly because I wanted to appear nonchalant but mainly because I was too tired to stand on my own.

His gelid blue orbits stared back at me unblinkingly, in one swept motion his gaze traveled down my body taking all in. He showed no emotion on his features but his eyes twitched a bit when he encountered the bruises. _Eric was hard to read_.

"Did you engage in a fight tonight?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe as well. He didn't ask to be invited.

"Apparently." My tone was dry but no one could really blame me after all I went through.

"Invite me in." Okay, now he asked. And I hesitated. Should I?

He noticed my faltering but didn't try to offered reassurances that he wouldn't kill me. Perhaps he would. But for some unknown and _very_ strange reason, I believed he wouldn't hurt me – at least tonight – so I stepped aside and made a bow movement.

"Come on in, Sherriff."

A small smile displayed on his lips and he didn't waste any time, strolling in. His body was too big for my house I noted. I had never seen him in his full height and now that he was standing in my living-room I gulped hard. It was magnificent. His presence alone was intimidating and occupied the division by itself. That's probably why he was so well-ranked.

His hair was braided neatly at the back of his neck and the blond strands shinned in the light like sunrays, his attire was rather simple and all black but the t-shirt hugged his muscles quite sinfully and it took a lot of me to drift my eyes back to his.

Eric was still smiling in a devil-may-care kind of way. His cheekbones were high and perfectly sculpted. It made me feel dull in comparison.

"So…" I started. As much as I'd like to ogle his body all night long – or at least until sunrise – I was too tired to play mind-games.

"You met Liam tonight." It could be a question but it was undoubtedly a statement.

"Yes."

"And you threatened him?" His voice crackled a bit at this. I didn't know if it was because he found it ridiculous or simply amusing.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "He tried to…" What exactly had he tried to do? "Have me. Forcefully."

"I can tell." Eric expression was a blank canvas, as always, but his eyes kept betraying his cool façade. They were hard and threating and I could tell it had nothing to do with me but instead with the scars his vampire subject left in my skin.

"Yeah, he's a real nasty one. I hope he pays for it."

"Oh, he did." Eric said slyly.

"Did you do something?" I asked frowning. I wasn't even sure about how he knew Liam had beaten me, let alone if he had punished his vampire already.

"Me?" His eyebrows rose gracefully just like last time I saw him. It was really annoying and utterly sexy. A chuckled erupted from his lips, it was low and husky and sensual, and it made my skin tingle. "Hardly. But I guess you took care of it by yourself."

My frowned deepen. This was crazy talk to me. "I did?"

His smile fell and the menacing tone came back again. "Let's cut the games Sookie." Oh God, the way he said my name felt like a caress. "Liam's dead. How have you done it?"

I blinked a couple of times. _What_?

"What?" I asked too, almost hysterically. "How is that possible?"

"You tell me."

"I didn't kill him."

"You guys had a fight and you threatened him. Didn't you?"

"Yes but it was all bluff… I mean, I'd try to do something if he ever came to me again, but I wouldn't go around hunting him. I've been here, sleeping, since I was… attacked."

Eric's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It seems very convenient."

"It's the truth!" I said exasperatedly. _How come he died though?_ "Look, I don't fucking care about you guys, you said you'd leave me alone yet one of your minions came in and assaulted me. If anyone here failed his words it's you."

His mouth was set in a hard line. He said nothing and I was too tired to be insulted or accused of murder unjustly.

"I didn't kill anyone. Do you have any evidences that support you crazy theory?"

"No." Eric whispered clearly upset about that.

"Then, there you go. Even if you want to, you can't do anything about it."

"I can."

"No. That's not how it works."

"We don't work by your laws."

"No?" I asked defiantly. They didn't work _specifically_ by our laws but they had to respect them just the same. Or they'd have to deal with a very pissed off demon if any harm came to me.

He didn't answer directly. Instead he walked towards the door with a hard expression set on his handsome face. "We'll see each other again, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Can't wait." I breathed before he stormed off my house.

I went back to bed again and snuggled against the covers. Things were too confused in my head. How could Liam be dead? Who killed him?

Will had certainly talked about it, but I hardly believed he could have done anything in such short time. He didn't have the skills for it. Or did he? I released I knew nothing about him, besides the fact that he was a taxi-driver and potentially my only friend.

_Oh God_, I groaned. I really hoped he hadn't done anything stupid. I wasn't keen on losing the first friend I made so soon. And especially not one that wanted to defend my honor. I tried to get back to sleep but it was proving to be hard. My mind was racing frenetically with all possibilities.

I needed to find out who killed Liam before Eric did. I needed to prevent anymore disasters.

This was going to be a pain in the ass.


End file.
